Sky Sisters Goes to UA
by J.DsFanfics
Summary: (BEWARE OF SPOILERS FORM FT AND MHA) Wendy and Chelia has to attend U.A. to find a prisoner who escaped the Wizard Council and bring them back. Will they Succeed or Fail? Do they know the person? Is he/she someone they knew before? Read and find out more. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or My hero academia. (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS) Read my profile for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NEITHER FAIRY TAIL NOR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA! THEY BELONG TO THE HIRO MASHIMA AND KOHEI HORIKOSHI!**

 **Magnolia, Fiore**

After the 100-year quest that Team Natsu had attended, it only took them a year, a long year to finish. During that time, Wendy Marvel had turned 15-years-old. On their way back to the guild, Erza promised her sweets from the bakery down the block from the guild. Her eyes sparkled with joy of imagining the sweets savoring taste.

By the time they all arrived at the guild, they told the master about the job, surprising not that much damage, Natsu stated, earning a hard blow from his team. Even if the enemies were causing most of it, the other half of the damage was cause team Natsu. They also remembered Wendy's birthday, so the master and the guild put on a party and celebrated that whole day for the return from their journey. Lucy even invited Chelia from lamia scale. Chelia even showed Wendy that she regained her magic, which was surprising, because of what Ultear told them, but she let that go and was overjoyed with her friend. She practiced everyday and her magic was becoming like it was before, little by little though. Still, practice makes improvement.

The sky sisters were back again. Even though they already were to begin with but you get what I mean.

 **Musutafu, Japan**

After the whole kidnapping of Bakugo Katsuki, and the exposure of All Might. The school principal (Nezu) announced that he would be taking the UA students into dorms on campus so that they can monitor them and protect them and also train them to the best heroes.

It's been a few weeks in the new regulation of the school. That is until something went wrong. Something or someone appeared out of nowhere on the school's campus in the woods. The teachers and also Principal Nezu checked to see what or who is causing it, and how did they get onto the campus?

Is it a villain? What kind of quirk did he or she have? The hero's tried to stop him or whatever it was, but to no avail. Mr. Aizawa (Eraser Head) was even surprised that he couldn't stop him with his quirk. The villain got away. At that time the police and detectives were at the scene. It was good thing it was late at night where the students were asleep, they told the officers that they didn't want the public to know. They understood.

While everyone departed from the scene, Principal Nezu went to investigate in the woods where the villain came from. He was curious about something, there was light in the distance. When he got closer it was really circular and bright. Was it some kind of portal? The principal got closer but not to close to the point to fall in, he wouldn't want that.

Suddenly, it felt as though a small gust of wind was going towards it, or was attracted to it? Nezu realizes that the wind isn't giving him a nice breeze, the portal itself was pulling the air in. The air got stronger, Nezu was about to run back but it was too late. He was pulled in.

 **Magnolia, Fiore**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I was about- well attempted to get up when I felt something heavy on top of me. I look up to a pink/salmon haired dragon slayer and his blue cat sleeping soundly on my bed, sprawled across me.

I try to wake him up by poking him in the face, pulling his hair a little but it's no use. So, I do the only thing that can work. I muster up some strength and roughly throw him off of me. Him and happy both hit the floor hard. Natsu gets up abruptly but happy is still asleep. I finally get up from my bed being able breathe properly and stretch. "Ouch luce why'd you do that?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"Well for one I couldn't breathe, two you were heavy and I couldn't get up" I said still stretching. "Oh mybad, well –sniff sniff- I need to shower, that quest was tiring and we all went weeks without a bath because of it" he said getting up and going to my bathroom.

"Wait let me take one first" I said getting up and trying to figure out what to wear.

"No, I'll go first, you take forever, unless you want to take one with me so that way we won't take long getting out of here." He asked so casually, while my face is burning from my blushing.

"NO WAY IN HELL" I yelled while still blushing madly. "well okay I won't take long" he says going in the bathroom and happy right behind him closing the door slowly saying " you liiiiikkke him." I then heard a click.

'When the hell did he wake up?!' I asked myself.

 **30 minutes later.**

After they left Lucy's house, they were just walking and talking about the events that occurred yesterday. "Wendy was really happy about Chelia gaining her magic back." Lucy said thinking about her excitement yesterday. "yes, but she was happy overall" Natsu said "Aye" Happy replied.

"Yes, you're right but that made her day"

We were walking pass the magnolia park when we saw a group of people gathering around something or someone. "what's going on, a performance maybe" Natsu asked. "Let's check it out" I said as we made our way down to where the people were and pushed our way through to see what is going on. It wasn't a performance, but someone or something was lying there unconscious. The creature had on clothes, something like what a man would wear so I figured that it's a male, but, "Is it a small bear?" I asked

"No, it has to be an over grown mouse" Nastu says.

"It's a dog, look at his paws" happy says hiding behind Natsu

"Whatever it or he is we need to get him to the guilds infirmary, he seems to have a fever, he's burning up" I said putting my hand to his forehead. "Natsu carry him". I told him, I then explained to everyone that everything was alright now and that they can go on about their day before catching up to Natsu and Happy.

 **Principle Nezu**

I wake up feeling better than I was the first time I woke up. The first time I woke up, was to a grassy scenery, with benches and birds. Looked like I was in a park but not sure, and it didn't look familiar. I had a horrible headache, and my whole body was hot. Now that I feel better, I need water, I look around this infirmary that does not look familiar at all. I see water and a single pill; I'm hesitant about this pill. Who brought me here? What and how did I end up here? I soon imagine how I was experimented on long ago, I shut them image out.

In this situation, I'm bound to anything, or naked. So, someone must have helped me, but who?

The double doors open and a young woman with white hair with two other young ladies with blonde hair and blue hair come in as well. They see me sitting up from the bed, the young one says "oh you're awake" she came close to the bed "can I take your temperature?" she asked sincerely.

I was reluctant, but I nodded my head and she placed her hand onto my forehead. I somehow felt warm until that warmth was gone and I looked at confused.

I supposed I looked unsure and surprised so she answered my question I was thinking. "I healed you earlier so I just checking if your fever was gone down, and it has" she says stepping back. _Her quirk must be healing also, just like recovery girl._ _"I see you're unsure if you want to take the pill" the one with white or silver hair asked._

 _She walks to the table, grabs the pill and took it herself. "It's just a pill that'll regain your strength, now that I've shown you that you can trust us, can you take one please?" she asked._

 _"Of Course, thank you" she gave me another one with a fresh glass of water._

"Since the pill is taking an effect, how about introductions, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Me and another friend of ours found you in the Magnolia Park unconscious and brought you here" the blonde girl known as Lucy said.

"My name is Wendy Marvel and I healed you from the fever" the blue-haired girl said. She looked to be about 14 or 15.

"Finally, my name is Mirajane, I gave you the pill and water" the white-haired woman said.

"Thank you all very much again, my name is Nezu and I'm the pri- wait magnolia park?" I asked just realizing that she said that. That is not in Japan.

"Yes, have you not heard of it?" Lucy asked me. I shook my head. "What part of Japan are we in exactly?" I asked, and they gave the 'What are you talking about look'.

"I think you need to see the master" Mirajane said. I nodded my head agreeing to see this ' _master'_ of theirs.

I get off of the bed and follow the three-young lady's up some steps and to a door. Mirajane knocks on the door three times. "Master we've brought the guest from this morning, may we come in" I heard a ' _please come in_ ' before she opened the door and letting me walk in first. I walked in to a older man putting what looked like paper work down unto a desk.

"Hello there, I heard that a few of my children found you in the park, how are you feeling now, by the way my name is Master Makorov?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank you, and my name is Nezu".

"That is good, now it must be important that you had to come see me with the word worried written across your face" he said getting straight to the point. I nodded my head for confirmation. "Yes, Master Makorov, I have never heard this place called 'Magnolia Park' and your girls seem like that I was talking about another world when I mentioned what part of Japan was it in". I told him calmly, of course this is not Japan, or anywhere in the world I live in. I must be dreaming.

"hmm, why don't you tell me how you ended up in the park in the first place" he says.

I get to thinking about how I got here and it hits me. I started to explain that it was a villain on my campus, and how me and the other heroes were trying to detain him, but to no avail and he got away. I went into the forest by myself, and found something like a portal maybe something like that and was sucked in before I could run away from it. After I finished explaining he looked at me and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Principal Nezu but that was indeed a portal you saw, and when you was pulled in, you ended up here, and the villain you saw was from this world also. There has been that someone was on the run royal army, maybe that was it." Master Makorov stated.

Principal Nezu was speechless, to think that he was in a whole other world was unreal. Wait. "So, if that is the case, what kind of quirks do you all use? In my world someone similar to miss Wendy here has a comparable ability to hers. Which I thought your world was the same or maybe not." I asked them.

"Quirk? You mean like a habit of something?" Lucy asked confused.

"No, I mean a quirk, your superpower, that's what superpowers are where I'm from" I said trying to explain it in a different way.

"Um, if you could call it similar, what we use is magic, where you are right now is called a Wizard Guild" Mirajane said making my eyes widening.

"Maybe in your world magic is considered fake or unrealistic, here in the kingdom of Fiore, magic is the main form of combat utilize by mages." Master Makorov explained.

"We need to explain everything to him Master" Mirajane said causing everyone else to nod in agreement. "Indeed, we do, Principal Nezu please have a seat. Girls you can leave this to me". They nodded and left leaving me to listen to everything Master Makorov was saying.

 **45 minutes later**

 **After the explanation about this world and my world, he decided to show me the guild he's in charge of. I asked if everyone calls him by that name, 'Master', he simply laughed and answered no. They either call him gramps, or master. I know I'm prying too much but, "is there something wrong with your legs, Master Makorov, if you don't mind me asking?"**

 **"There was a war that caused me not to walk for some time. I'm practicing walking on my own again though. I was tried that wheelchair. I'm walking weird mow because they have to get used to being functional again"**

 **I nodded not prying any further.**

Me and Master Makorov was walking down the hall, to go upfront to the guild hall. Inside his office we both devised a plan to find this mystery man that escaped from the royal army and bring him back here. But we need to tell his guild first. When we get to the front, I see a lot of people drinking, eating, chatting, and …...fighting? "Is this normal?" I asked him. He deeply sighed and answered "Yes" He began stretching his legs, then he jumped up the second floor railing "Listen brats I have an announcement to make" he exclaims. Everyone comes to a stop and stare at him.

"Now as you all may know this here is the man Lucy, Natsu and Happy found unconscious earlier, he is from another world, apparently someone escaped from the hands of the royal army prison here went to their world to get away and he accidently ended up here, but once Naomi gets back here. We will send him with some of you to go investigate there and bring him or her back". He says

Before anyone can say anything, the doors bust open and another young lady with tan skin, and long jet-black hair breathing heavily comes rushing to Master Makorov. "Naomi why are you breathing so hard?" He asked her. She composes herself and replies "The information about the Prisoner, I got it but you're not going to like it very well".

 **End of chapter one. Tell me how you like it!**********


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Plan is Set**

 _My OC: Naomi Leona_

 _Magic: Psychic Abilities_

 _Transformation_

 _Archive Magic_

 _Guild Mark: Right Hip Color: Purple_

 _Age: 20_

 _Appearance: Long jet-black hair, 5'7, tan-skinned. Hazel eyes._

 **Third P.O.V**

"I have the information about the prisoner, I don't think you're going to like it very well" Naomi said while approaching Master Makarov. The news she has to share about the prisoner will shock him.

"What is it child, just go ahead and tell me what is going on" he urged her on. Naomi took a deep breath while closing her eyes at the same time.

"It's Ivan" she said opening one eye only to see his shocked, angry, or both expressions plastered on his face. She looks around the guild to see the same expressions on everyone else, especially Laxus. It was so quiet in the guild, you can even a spoon hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL" Master Makarov and Laxus both yell in unison. "Why was he in prison in the first place, I mean I know his guild was disbanded, the last we saw of him was at the grand magic games when they all got disqualified, but I know he didn't go to prison because of that. Even though one of the crew members hurt Wendy and Carla that time, but WHY WAS THE REASON!" Master Makarov barks loudly almost falling out of his wheel chair.

Mirajane was there to catch him before he fell. "Calm down gramps, let her explain the situation so that we all can understand" Laxus says siting down at a table looking down, his eyes are covered by his bangs.

Naomi looked over at Mirajane while she was trying to calm down the Master, she looked up at Naomi and nodded her head to continue. She nodded and continued with the information.

"Well it seems that reason for his arrest was because he stole an ancient dark magic spell book from within the locked volts, and got away with it. They found him, however, while they were taking him to the cellars, he made clones of himself, four to be exact, so all in all, there were five of him fighting off the royal army. They performed a dark spell all at once, all five have dispersed into different directions in the kingdom." Naomi finished explaining

"So basically, he could be anywhere" Lucy said out loud.

Naomi replied with a nod, "Precisely, that's why Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen asked if we could split teams to search for him in the locations all five went in"

Master Makarov was thinking about it very carefully while everyone was chatting on who and where they would, when they didn't even know where to look first. Master thought very carefully, his original plan can still go as planned, hopefully the young one will be willing to oblige and not think I'm forcing her.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "We can definitely do that no problem, I will pick which team would go where. We're just missing one person now." He says hoping that she'll come.

"Who might that be Master?" Erza asked

"I will explain in a sec. Naomi tell us the locations where they think Ivan has landed" he says motioning her to tell them.

"Of Course, First location is Hargeon, Second, is Crocus the capital, Third, is Onibas, Fourth, is Shirotsume, Fifth, is unknown, they were wondering if you knew some hideouts Ivan has to keep away from the army."

"We know where the fifth location is already, but thank you. Now I will tell you all which teams has what location, some will stay and keeps updates on his whereabouts and how the teams are doing, there might some switch ups as well." He stated.

Everyone was prepared to hear who gets to go where and fulfill their mission. All of a sudden, the guild doors opens up revealing the Lamia Scales master, Master Ooba, with the crew members Lyon, Sherry and Chelia. Chelia rush towards Wendy engulfing her in a big hug.

"Chelia what are you doing here?" Wendy asked confused. She let go of Wendy tilting her head in confusion.

"Master Makarov didn't tell you?" She asked her while looking at Fairy Tails Master.

"Tell me what?" She asked looking at him also.

"The last person I was referring to was Chelia Blendy" Master states. Everyone was confused as to why Chelia was a part of the mission.

"Let us explain" Principal Nezu and Master Makarov said at the same time.

"Hello there everyone, for those who met me and those who haven't my name is Principal Nezu. I am from the world that the prisoner went to, I run an Academy called U.A. High School. The school is to teach the students there to become the next generation of Heroes in the world".

"Heroes, as in Superhero's" Erza and Gajeel ask in unison.

"Yes, the plan was send a couple of you to his world so that you could stake out the nearby towns and also, the U.A. school campus, which is where Wendy and Chelia comes in" Master Makarov explained.

"We both decided that you two girls would attend the school as students at the Academy" Makarov continued. Wendy and Chelia both looked at each other. Chelia looking ecstatic while Wendy was shocked and happy to find out that she was going on a mission with her sky sister.

"Wait, what about me" Carla asked concerned she might be left out.

"I'm getting to that" Master Makarov says "listen up to the teams: Team A consist of: Natsu (Happy), Lucy, Gray, Erza. You all will take Hargeon. Team B: Levy, Gajeel (Lily), Jet and Droy, you all will take Crocus. Team C: Freed, Evergreen, Bixslow, Lisanna, you all will take Onibas. Juvia, Cana, Elfman, and Gildarts will take Shirotsume. Finally, the ones that are going to another world with Principal Nezu is: Wendy (carla), Chelia, Naomi, Mirajane, and Laxus."

"The reason for those is because, the two girls need to fit in school and investigate without looking to suspicious, Naomi can create portals and can get back and forth between worlds. Carla can with that. I added Mirajane and Laxus to help in the investigation, mainly because Laxus knows Ivan best, and Mirajane knows how to calm him down when he's about to blow." Master Makarov continued, earning a glare from his grandson.

Everyone understood and was ready for whatever they were up against.

"Do everyone agree, or do you have any concerns, speak now or forever hold your peace." He finished waiting on someone to reject.

Wendy and Chelia looked at each other smiling. Both knew the answer to his question. Who would not go on a mission together with a very special friend, it would be an adventure to go to another world and see new things and also learn about it as well. So, they both nodded their head and turned towards the Master and the Principal.

"Let's do it" they both said.

Master Makarov and Principal nodded. "The plan is set, go pack your bags and let's get started with the mission everyone" Master said

Everyone started to disperse and gather their things.

 **End of Chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Everyone, first off before I get to the story, someone was confused as to who the character "Naomi" is. So, I'm going to explain who she is and why I put her in this Fanfic._

 _Naomi is 'My OC' meaning "My Original Character" as stated in the beginning of the second chapter. I made her up, I'm not going put her as the main character like other fanfiction stories. This is my own personal touch in this fandom. I'm imaging myself as this character._

 _Her magic consists of Psychic Abilities, like for example; Levitation: is having the ability to fly. Energy Healing: to mend physical, emotional, energetic and mental wounds with energy. Other abilities as well that will be told throughout the story. You can see her as a static character. Her personality will be explained through the story as well._

 _Also, my story is not the best. This is my first time ever doing something like this. This is my first story I've ever done, let alone a fanfiction. I will have errors here and there but I will do my very best to correct them._

 _Thank you all for the positive reviews!_

 _Now on to Chapter 3!_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Magnolia, Fiore**

Everyone was packed and ready to go to their destinations within an hour. Everyone was waiting on Wendy, Carla, and Chelia to come out of Fairy Hills girl's dormitory. They wanted to see them off into the other world before they all depart. Since Lamia Scales members were there as well, Lyon decided tag along with Team D: Juvia, Cana, Elman and Gildarts. Sherry decided to go back to the Lamia Scale guild and help from there. Same goes for their master.

The plan is to give everyone a compact communication lacrima, made by their very own Warren Rocko, so that everyone can keep in contact with one another. Also, the other world seemed like it has Ethernano but not as much as Earthland. From hearing what happened after Ivan came out of it, it was still open, usually a portal closes right after a wizard pass through. Either he didn't know how to close it, or the other world has enough Ethernano to keep it open for some time.

Porlyuscia made some magic pills for them just in case if their magic feels like it's weakening or if they don't feel magic at all. Just for emergencies only, if it was like Edolas, they only take one.

"Okay is everyone all set and ready to go?" Master Makarov. The teams all nodded their heads as a yes in response. "Now we're just waiting on the girls." He said referring to Wendy, Chelia, and Carla.

"Principal Nezu, can you explain to us where we would be staying for the time being in your world" Mirajane asked.

"Of Course, this place is a safe house not too far from the school's campus, it has everything you need inside. You four will be staying there while Ms. Wendy and Ms. Chelia will be staying in the dorms with the rest of the students since they'll be attending". he responded.

Mirajane nodded "Okay, that sounds good"

"There is still something bothering me though" Lucy thought out loud, her finger on her chin while her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean luce" Natsu asked.

"Well, since Ivan sent out clones of himself, how do we know if it's real or fake?" She asked trying to figure it out.

Levy spoke up "Well now that you mention that, I read it somewhere in a book explaining how you can tell if it's fake. The weakness on the clones are the weak points on the human body, strike the points and the clone will disappear" she said "If I'm correct then the points are: the windpipe, solar pelvis, groin, knee, and the ears. There are more but I don't remember them"

"Thanks Levy, that would good information for when one of the teams encounter a clone or the real Ivan." Naomi said.

Principal Nezu approached the trio that saved him earlier, he hasn't had the chance to thank them appropriately. "Excuse me" he kindly interrupted their conversation "Sorry to interrupt, but I was told that you three were the ones that took me to medical care earlier. Thank you for your kind gesture" he said while bowing.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm just glad that you're well, by the way my name is Lucy Heartfilia"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel"

"I'm happy" happy said while jumping in the air, and his wings sprouting out.

"I can feel your enthusiasm, but what is your name?" Principal asked innocently.

Lucy and Natsu chuckled. "No, his actual name is 'Happy'."

Principal Nezu gasped at his mistake "I'm sorry for my mistake, it's very nice to you all and thanks again."

"You're Welcome, but if you don't mind me asking" Lucy asked while getting down to his level. "How are quirks manifested in your world?"

"I've been wondering the same thing actually" Levy said coming up to them.

By that time everyone gathered around them, also wanting to know about 'Quirks' and is it the same as magic or different.

He explained that a Quirk is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Also, that the first person to have a was new born baby that can emanate light from his/her body. People with only one joint will develop a quirk while having two joints indicates that the person will not develop a quirk. He added that he was an extreme rare animal that manifested a quirk. He told them that he was experimented on and that he might or might not have a sadistic side.

Just when he was about to answer Erza and Gajeel's questions about the heroes and what powers they possessed, voices were heard in the distance.

"We're Here!" Everyone turned around to find Wendy, Carla and Chelia running towards them with their suitcase.

"Great, now Carla come help me with the preparations for the portal" Naomi called out.

Carla nodded and quickly flew towards her. She helped Naomi draw out a magic circle pattern. Naomi asked Principle Nezu for a picture of the campus if possible. She can use it to his world. It took about five minutes, now it was Naomi's turn to enchant the circle with the spell.

"Okay, now that the girls are here, let's get this mission over and done with" Master Makarov announced. "You all be careful over there now."

"We will master, no worries" Mirajane re-assured him.

"We surely will, and that goes to you all also, and try not to destroy a town or two" Naomi teased. Purposely aiming at Team Natsu

"No promises" He said, earning a smack to the head by Lucy which caused everyone to laugh.

Naomi chuckled while turning back to the magic circle. She inhaled, then exhaled, her arms slowly rising from her side. "OPEN!" She yelled out. On cue, the magic circle started to glow brightly, the wind around them blowing softly. The magic particles from the magic circle started to flow from the ground forming a spiral shape in front of her. Then it formed into a complete glowing circle.

"Alright, it's ready"

"Well we better get going" Mirajane said while grabbing her and Naomi's suitcase, but Laxus offered to take both off her hands.

"Thank you all again for the kind gesture" Principal Nezu said.

"Be careful my children" Master Makarov said to them as they entered the portal and then it disappeared.

 **Musutafu, Japan**

After the villain appearance, Mr. Aizawa was about to go back to his room until he realized that a certain someone was missing after the detectives left. Principal Nezu. He went looking for him all around the campus, but found no sight of him. It has been about an Hour now, he was beginning to worry, he was about to call the police back but his phone ranged before he could dial their number.

He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was just All Might. He answered. "Hello All Might, before you say or ask anything, have you seen the Principal?" he rushed out.

"No, I haven't, but I heard about the incident, I'm glad the students are all right." He said "Wait, you sound as if Principal Nezu has gone missing, where was the last place you saw him."

"He was only a few feet away from me when- Mr. Aizawa stopped talking when a shining light appeared before him, he got in his defensive stance just in case someone or something was about to strike.

What appeared out of the light was none other than the person he was looking for, with a few unknown people. Mr. Aizawa was agape at what was happening now.

"Ah, I thought time would speed up here, interesting." Principal Nezu mumbled out loud. The light behind them disappeared and that's when he finally realized the Hero/Teacher Eraser Head standing in front of him still agape. "Oh, Mr. Aizawa, it's so good to see you. We have much to discuss." He stated.

Mr. Aizawa is still standing there looking at him, he was snapped out of his shocked state and realized that All Might was still on the phone yelling his name. "All Might, it's fine I found him. I will send out an email to all teachers after I talk to him" he said while looking at the Principal and the unknow people behind him. "I have a feeling that he has important information to share with us." He didn't give All Might a chance to reply, and hung up his phone.

"Now, can you please explain to me what's going on" he asked.

"Of Course, let's all get inside first"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long night" Mr. Aizawa said while running his fingers through his hair.

 _Leave ideas and your opinion in the reviews!_

 _I hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone, its LoveFaithHope9698. It's been some weeks since I updated. I had exams going on and extra credit work to do._

 _Now onto_ _ **Chapter 4.**_

* * *

 **New Students.**

"SILENCE EVERYONE, TAKE YOUR SEATS, CLASS WILL BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES." An average tall teen with bluish black hair, blue eyes with glasses. Tenya Iida, the class 1-A President yelled out to his classmates.

"Uh Iida, we're already siting down. You're the only one standing, again." A raven hair teen named Hanta Sero responded back to him. Iida realized that he was right and walked back to his seat. Ochaco Uraraka, a girl with big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob. She reassures her friend Iida when he sits down in front of her.

"Sorry, it's just that Mr. Aizawa stopped me in the hallway and said that he has something to discuss with the class today"

"I wonder what it's about?" Uraraka asked.

Everyone was wondering what Mr. Aizawa wanted to discuss with them. They stayed talking amongst each other about how the weekend went by so quickly. The Vice President of class 1-A Momo Yaoyorozu was just sitting in the back waiting patiently when she noticed there was an extra seat behind her. She saw it when she arrived at class but didn't think nothing of it until now.

Just then, the classroom door opens and Mr. Aizawa comes in as usual as every morning going towards his podium. "Ok I have a few announcements to make on what we're doing today, but first I want you all to meet a new student to our classroom" he says confusing everyone.

Before anyone can say anything, the door opens again and comes in a short girl with long dark blue hair pulled up in two pig tails that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face that reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She's wearing the U.A. schools uniform, and has a school bag.

She stopped in front of the class and introduces herself. "Hello, my name is Wendy Marvel, it's very nice to meet you all and I hope we all can become acquainted with one another" she smiled and bowed to everyone.

"She would have been with us earlier in the semester but she ran into an incident caused by a villain coming in for entrance exams." Mr. Aizawa explains. "Her entrance exam will be today, we will see what she can do with her quirk in the same place you all took your entrance exams. Instead of fighting the robots- Mr. Aizawa paused and looked at Katsuki Bakugou, the ash blond, spikey hair and red eyes that's also staring back at him. -she will battle the first-place winner of the sports festival" He finishes and everyone gasped at how cruel the teacher is for doing the new girl like that.

Bakugou however, gritted his teeth together in annoyance. She's just another stepping stone for him to become the top hero. No matter what her quirk is, she doesn't compete with him.

"For the last announcement, Todoroki Shoto, you will also be battling another person after them since you came in second-place. This person is also a new student, but they are in class 1-B" Todoroki was surprised that there were two new transfer students, him and Bakugou has to battle the two but at different times. He wonders what kind of quirk Wendy and this other student has.

"That is all announcements for today, Wendy please take you seat in the back behind the Momo Yaoyorozu and I'll get started with the lesson" Wendy nods and heads to the back of the class. Momo lets her know that she was the name that the teacher called out, and that her seat was behind her.

* * *

Sekijiro Kan, the teacher from class 1-B has introduced Chelia Blendy the same as Mr. Aizawa.

"We will all see what she can do with her quirk in her entrance exam today, but instead of fighting the robots, she will the second-place student from the sports festival. Todoroki Shoto" He says to his students "Now Ms. Blendy please take a seat in the back behind Itsuka Kendo"

Chelia nods and begins walking to the back, before she could get there. It felt like someone was staring her down, she looks to her left and see someone attempting to touch her. Before they could, she reached out and grab their wrist, twist their arm behind the persons head.

"ow ow ow!" cried out the one and only Neito Monoma. He has short, slick hair, parted to the right on his forehead, he has grey eyes with purple pupils.

"Neito" Mr. Kan called out his name with a warning look aimed at him. "I know what you were trying to do, you better be glad it wasn't Kendo knocking you out for trying to touch the new student."

"I was just curious, can you let my arm go now" he asked while looking at Chelia. She smiled at him "What's the magic word?" she asked him, tugging his arm further back behind his head. He hissed. "Please!" he finally said and she let go. Everyone in the class was amused another person other than Kendo can put him in his place.

Chelia continued to walk towards the back of the class, she then meets Itsuka Kendo, Class 1-B President, who introduces herself and gives her a high five on dealing with their troubled student. She laughs while taking her seat and thanking her.

Neito Monoma grinned widely to himself as he thought of how this student was going to put class 1-A to shame when the battle starts, also to show her off to them at lunch. (he did not listen to the teacher, until he heard that she will be battling one of class 1-A students).

* * *

Lunch time has finally arrived. Tenya Iida has introduced himself to Wendy as the class President, and that he would be happy show her to the cafeteria. She nods walking alongside him and meets the other students in the class. When they get to the cafeteria, Wendy was amazed at how many students attends the school, the cafeteria is big, might be as big as the dining area in their guild hall.

She was walked through the line with Iida to get a plate of food, then he led her to the table everyone else sat at. She sat down between Momo and Iida. "Umm Wendy" Wendy looked up from her plate to see Izuku Midoriya, he has green eyes, his hair is the color of black with green highlights, with freckles on his face.

"Yes, Midoriya" she responds

"The other person that also transferred to U.A. were you and this person in the same school where you're from" he asked.

"And if you don't mind telling us what your quirks are too" Todoroki asked from beside Midoriya.

Wendy smiles, "Yes, we're from Tokyo, and our quirks are similar yet different" she says gaining the attention from the other classmates. Including Bakugou, who was passing by their table with the red head teen, Eijiro Karishima, Hanta Sero, and a Pikachu looking teen, Denki Kaminari.

"Similar yet different, please explain what you mean" Iida says.

Wendy was about to answer when a certain someone bumped into their table, making class 1-A students drinks rock back and forth a little. That could only one person that would do something annoying like that and he was from class 1-B. Neito Monoma.

"Oh sorry, class 1-A, I didn't see the table there" he says while grinning. "But, I'm glad I ran into you all here because I should introduce our new student that is going to battle halfy over there" he said pointing towards Todoroki, everyone at the table had annoyed expressions.

"This is – he couldn't finish what he was saying when he was interrupted by a squealing shout from someone.

"Chelia!" Wendy stood from her chair and rans towards her friend and they both embraced each other with a hug. Of Course, Monoma was confused, 'who is she' he thought to himself. He hasn't seen her before.

"Wendy! I just came over to see you, and meet your classmates, also the person I'm supposed to have a battle with" she responds enthusiastically.

"Wait your class also gained a new student?" Monoma asked.

"Were you listening at all, or did you just hear that she was going against Todoroki" Kendo asked as she came up to the table as well. She's ready to Karate chop him on the back the neck and knock him out.

"Apparently, that's all he heard" Todoroki responded.

"Wait wai- he was K.O. by Kendo. She apologized to everyone for his rudeness and left Chelia to chat with them. Walking away with an unconscious Mononma. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, everyone this is my friend Chelia" she referred to the girl she stood next to. She is just some inches taller than Wendy, has reddish hair that's also in two pigtails with orange bows, with blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, now I want to meet the person I'm battling later today" she says, that's when Todoroki introduces himself. He has short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on left-side. He has a burn scar over his left eye. His possesses heterochromia, his left eye is turquoise and his right eye is grey.

"It's nice to meet you, Chelia" he says shaking her hand.

"Oh, and before I forget, our quirks are wind/air" Wendy says.

"Interesting, but you also said that it was different, how exactly?" Midoriya asked.

"You just have to wait and see" Chelia smiled.

* * *

 _ **Tell me how you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Leave comments please!**_

 _ **If you have some ideas about how the battle should turn out, leave them in the comments.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again everyone! It's me LoveFaithHope9698 with another update.**_

 _ **Sorry I took so long with another update. This chapter should have BEEN out, but life and school happened. I had a lot going on. With family and other situations but I'm good now.**_

 _ **Now onto...**_

 **Chapter 5.**

It's been a couple of hours since Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray got off the train to Hargeon Town. The Dragon Slayer was surely happy about it since he doesn't feel like he's about to vomit what he ate earlier, or the day before.

Too bad Wendy wasn't with them, but even if she was. She couldn't cast the Trio Spell on him because she too, would fall victim to the horrible motion sickness. He hopes that she is alright in the other world.

"I'll check us all into a hotel, you all can go on ahead but be careful, and no dilly-dallying we're on a mission" Erza said sternly, purposely aiming a look at both Natsu and Gray. She walked into the hotel with the help of a few bellhop struggling to carry her luggage along with the others inside.

"Why did she have to call me out with this idiot, flame brain here always starts his stupid shenanigans". Gray said while pointing a thump to Natsu behind him.

"Oi Ice Princess, what'd you say?" Natsu said perking up beside him, his hand igniting in flames while Grays hand is giving off an ice-cold sensation ready to freeze his rival.

"You heard me vomit boy, or are your ears to clogged up to even hear a thing"

"You wanna go you frosty"

"Let's go Dragon boy"

Thus, the fight started between the two. Lucy and Happy was just sitting down watching the altercation while sweat drops appeared on the side of their heads. In less than five-minutes the two mages were broken apart by Erza not to long after she checked them into the hotel.

"It wasn't even that long for you two was it" Erza questioned while some veins were still popping out on her forehead. "Gray put on your clothes now".

As always, Gray looks down and questions himself about where his clothes went, then hurry to put them on.

"Alright, let's get a move on. You see anything suspicious let us know through the communication lacrima. Now Natsu, Lucy, Happy, you three go check around the plaza and alleys in that area. While me and Gray go check uptown and back at the train station, ask questions if needed." With that, everyone dispersed.

While walking back to the train station with Erza, Gray began to sneeze continuously, also he's ears were have a burning sensation. "Did we pass some flowers you might be allergic to Gray, or did you catch a cold. -she stopped walking while thinking it over- Do you even get colds?"

Gray shook his head in response, "I got a feeling that someone is talking about me" he replied. "Did Lyon go with one of our teams?"

"hmmm, I believe so. The team consist of Cana, Gildarts, Juvia-," Erza stopped herself, and realized the reason why he was sneezing continuously and chuckled a little bit.

"That isn't funny, just what the hell could they be talking about" He mumbled.

"Oh, you know what they're talking about Gray. It's real obvious" She chuckled.

Gray was blushing madly just thinking about what Juvia answers was to Lyon, or what _kind_ of question he was asking her. He knows Lyon is asking questions about them. Not to mention that Cana is with them as well.

* * *

Sitting in the hotel waiting area were Cana, Elfman, Juvia and Lyon. Gildarts went to main desk to check them in the hotel. While waiting, Lyon thought it was his chance to ask Juvia a very important question. "Juvia I have an important question to ask you" Lyon stated looking serious at the water mage.

"What is it Lyon?"

"When is the big day?" She was confused about the question. "What 'big day' are you talking about Lyon?"

"You mean he didn't propose to you yet?!" At his response, Juvia started to blush madly and her imagination went into overdrive. The wedding ceremony, honeymoon, house, thirty-three babies. She couldn't stop imagining it, she couldn't even hear Lyon's voice in the far background calling out her name for her to snap out it, but she was still in dream land.

"hahhaha too late Lyon, she's far gone into her Gray world." Cana says to him while still drinking some booze.

"Gray is not manly if he hasn't proposed yet" Elfman says while having his arms crossed nodding his head.

"What that makes you Elfman, how far has you and Evergreen gone in that relationship of yours." Cana asked while smirking. Elfman stopped nodding his head, and froze in place blushing as well.

Juvia came too after realizing her imaginations has went out of hand yet again. She was also curious about something. "hey Lyon, I've noticed something about you and I also have a question to ask."

"What are you curious about?" Juvia sat up straight, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you and Meredy seeing each other?" She was very curious about this, Meredy deserved to be loved and cared for. She cared for Meredy very much, like a little sister she never had. So, she needs to know if him and her are seeing each other in a romantic way.

"Wh- wh- What makes you think th-that we're t- together?!" He started to stammer.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you called her cute about a year ago when you met her. Whenever the guilds are having a gathering, she would come and join us and you two would get flustered with just a glance and-

"Okay-Okay, I get it" He hushed Juvia, his face flushed crimson red. Juvia laughed a little.

Meanwhile, on the other couch, Elfman was still blushing thinking about Evergreen. Also, at the main desk, Gildarts was trying to woo the receptionist, that is until Cana came up and hit on the top of his head. Telling him to keep it in his pants, and that they had work to do.

* * *

 **Musutafu, Japan U.A. Academy**

After lunch was over, Wendy was scoping the area for a certain ashy blonde boy until she spotted him walking with a red head. She quickly ran after them. Iida saw this and began to worry, Bakugou has a personality that might scare the poor girl away. So, he followed to examine what would happen, also if he needs to intervene if he gets too aggressive with his words. Midoriya and Uraraka saw this as well and followed their class president.

Bakugou, along with Karishima was walking back to class together. Karishima was talking to him about his upcoming battle with the new girl later.

"I feel bad for little Wendy, she has you for an opponent. I mean c'mon dude she's half your size, you're not going to go easy on her, are you?" Bakugou stopped and glared at the red head.

"I'm asking for the impossible here aren't I" Karishima stated nervously, while shaking his head.

Bakugou began walking towards the classroom, when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. Speaking of the devil, the red hair was just talking about this new girl. She was running up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Wendy, we were just talking about you, good luck today newbie" Karishima says, while putting two thumbs up. "You're going to need it."

Wendy smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it" she then turned Bakugou. She held out her right hand. "Let's have a good match today, okay." She says happily with a wide smile, waiting for a handshake from her future opponent, but none came.

Bakugou looked at her hand, and then back at her. Her vibe kind of reminds him of Deku. Looking at him with those big eyes of his just like she's doing now. It was pissing him off.

"I don't know why you're getting friendly for shorty, just to let you know, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. I don't give a damn about what gender you are, you're just another extra for me to beat to get to the top." Bakugou says sternly while emitting mini explosions from his hands.

"Bakugou!" Iida says out loud while moving his hands in a robotic manner. "Stop calling people you don't know an extra, and plus she's your classmate now. At least, show her some respect."

"Please forgive him, Wendy. He's not the type to hold back what he's thinking" Karishima said, scratching the back of his head.

"No no no, it's alright. He's just speaking his mind, at least he's being honest instead of trying to sugarcoat anything" Wendy said, she then looked back at Bakugou. He reminds her of how Gajeel and Natsu, and probably all the men in her guild. They all have this confidence that gets them going. His personality is a little different, but it doesn't intimidate her in the slightest. If a person like him ever joined their guild, everyone else won't be either. She giggled a little.

"The fuck you are giggling for?!" Bakugou said getting irritated, 'was she making fun of him', he thought to himself. It started to piss him off even more when she caught herself and started flailing her arms trying to assure him that she wasn't mocking him. Those gestures reminded him of a certain green hair nerd.

"Sorry, sorry. You just remind me of someone I know back at home. Sorry if I offended you in any way." She said.

"Whatever" he said turning his back and walking away.

"Wow, who woke on the wrong side the bed this morning" Chelia came from behind asked.

"Oh no, he's always like that. That is just who he is." Mina said.

"I'll call him Mr. Grumpy the next time I see him then, since he's always like that."

"Chelia, don't anger him any further" Wendy sweat dropped, while Chelia just chuckled.

* * *

Both of Class 1-A and 1-B arrived at the uninhabited city, where the Final Exams were held. Their teachers, including All Might, Principal Nezu, and Recovery Girl. All were escorted to the monitoring room where they can watch the match take place. Just like the finals, this will be as if it's a real battle. Instead of trying to handcuff your opponent, the students will have to take away the U.A. headbands from his/her head, and make to the goal gate.

Wendy, Chelia, Todoroki, and Bakugou are all getting changed into their gym clothes. Of course, in separate rooms.

"I wonder this fight is going to turn out" Midoriya mumbled to himself, "Wind/Air is a great quirk, Kacchan can that to his advantage though, after all he uses the air around him sometimes for his explosions, but other than that what can Wendy do with her quirk to win this. She might have some tricks up her sleeve. Like some special moves she practiced before coming here…" he was rambling on and on about it.

"Midoriya, you're rambling again" Tsuyu said gaining his attention. "S-Sorry, I'm just curious about the whole thing, and a little worried" he said.

"You're not the only one" Kaminari jump into the conversation. "I mean the girl looks fragile, but I learned not to judge a book by its cover when he went up against Uraraka". Uraraka was also listening to the conversation, even if Denki didn't realize it.

"We'll just have to sit back and watch how the match goes" Karishima said while standing next to them.

The doors opened revealing both Chelia and Todoroki walking in, already dressed in their gym clothes. Chelia walks in approaching her class while Todoroki approaches his.

"You came to watch the match I see" Tokoyami says with his arms folded.

"Yeah, I was curious. Plus, I talked to Chelia about how Bakugou is not an easy opponent to go up against." He said while glancing over at Chelia. "I told her pretty much everything about him, and she doesn't seem fazed at all."

"What do you mean, I would be worried for my friend to go up against Bakugou, I mean I know he means well and doesn't underestimate his opponent. But the question is, do you she has some combat experience." Karishima says.

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know, she seems confident, and so do Chelia. Her response was, and I quote: "I'm not worried at all, just because she looks like shy and fragile girl doesn't mean she is. She'll be fine, and she'll win."

Everyone didn't question him any further, they couldn't really point out how their battle was going to end. They still wondered how their quirks were different though.

"Their talking about you and your friend over there" Kendo said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm excited to see the outcome. I can't wait for my turn" she said cheerfully.

"Of Course, you should be. I mean I know I can't wait to see wipe the floor with halfy over there and. ooph" Monoma was already on the floor holding his side from the impact that Chelia gave him when she elbowed him. He was about to touch her again. Kendo just shook her head.

"Man, you're annoying, is being better than everyone is all you think about." She asked "I'm not doing this to be better than no one. Win or lose won't matter to me. I'll put my all into it." Kendo nodded approvingly and glared at a crouching Monoma.

"Besides, he has a unique ability. Fire and Ice, I might have a hard time, I won't stress over it though. Like I said I'll do my best." Chelia said.

Her and Wendy already discussed on not to hold back, because they'll think that they were belittling them. Wendy said that she'll go all out, without her Dragon Force. She didn't think that was needed at all. Unless, she's faced with an enemy.

"Alright class, the exam for Wendy Marvell is about to begin" All Might said, gaining the attention from everyone. The monitors in the room came on and there they all saw Wendy and Bakugou at opposite gates, with the headbands on.

"All right you two, I'm about to explain the rules again. Whoever can get the headband off his/her head and make it to the Goal Gate, wins. This is a battle simulation, just like the sports festival, but different. You'll have thirty minutes." Principal Nezu said into the microphone.

* * *

 _Examination of Wendy Marvel_

 _Wendy vs. Bakugou_

 _Ready GO!_

"Why the hell did my name come after hers?!" Bakugou shouted in irritation. Wendy could almost hear him getting angry.

Wendy was running, expecting to run into him anytime soon. She can smell him approaching, his scent smells a bit like explosions waiting to erupt. That's kind of cliché isn't it? Why does he smell like that? He even smells angry right now. These were questions she wanted answers to, but perhaps another time.

She kept running in the inhabited city for a couple of minutes. His scent was close, maybe a little too close. He's nearby for sure, so she slowed down and looked around. She couldn't help but compare them from the buildings back in Magnolia, but this was just like a practice ground. This world was so different, yet intriguing. She wanted to learn about it more, but now was not the time to imagine what this world got in store just yet.

She started to listen to her surroundings, for any movement. Then, in a swift second, Bakugou came from a dark narrow alleyway. His movement was smooth. He cocked his right hand back ready to impact the first blow, Wendy put up her arms in defense when the strike came with a loud BOOM from the explosive boy.

"I told you I wasn't going easy" Bakugou said.

There were still a lot of smoke from the attack, he was thinking she might pull a fast one like the floaty girl. He must be ready. Suddenly, in the middle of the smoke came a strong gust of wind clearing it from around them, a view of Wendy appearing in front him unharmed, except for a small burn on her forearm. What she realized was her fore head felt empty from the heat of the headband. She gasped

She looked up to see Bakugou with her headband in his hand. She didn't even notice, he was fast.

"Looks like I've ahead of you now" he said swinging the band around his finger.

Wendy attempted to charge at him, but failed miserably by tripping over a small rock.

"'Tch', you're pathetic. How the hell you trip something so small" he said, charging at her. Wendy slowly gets up from the ground. She gets in a position as if she is about to start a race at the sound of a whistle. She forms sphere of wind at the ball of her foot, and with that she propels herself in enhanced speed towards Bakugou taking her headband back.

Bakugou reacted quickly by grabbing the collar on the back of her shirt. He swung her around and threw her in the opposite direction along with an explosion. Wendy screamed.

She maneuvered herself and landed in a crouching position. She put a hand around her neck because he almost choked her from grabbing the collar. She puts her headband back on and stood up.

"I wasn't expecting you to go easy on me at all, come at me with all you got until I'm unable to get up. Can you do that?" she responded. "Now you're not ahead of me, we're tied again." This pissed off Bakugou.

"Don't act cocky now, blue hair, I'll end you" he shouted. He then set off and explosion to the ground, giving him the momentum of speed towards his opponent, striking her with another explosion. Wendy dodges his attack by jumping in the air, now above him. Wendy uses the air to surround her left fist, striking a punch to Bakugou's face. Sending him crashing to the cement ground.

He's not down yet, Wendy knows it will take a lot more than that.

Bakugou got up, rubbing his face that's all sweaty, with his fist. He's smiling at her for some reason. Wendy is confused though, this smile is either saying, "This is going to be fun" (not in a good way) or "I'm going to kill you" type of smile. She's pretty sure it's the second one.

"You better come at me with all you got shorty, because if you don't, you're going to wish you never met me" he told her in a menacing tone.

Bakugou charges at Wendy again with his right arm swinging back, Wendy is ready to counter attack against his explosion, but what caught her eye was that instead of trying to strike her with his hand. He brought up his left leg and kicked her in the face.

She stumbled onto her back wincing from the impact, she heard another explosion go off. He has now launched himself in the air, now above her. He was intending on blasting her while she was there.

Before he could strike, Wendy moved before the explosion could happen. Bakugou comes out of the smoke, they're starring each down. Both were sweating bullets at this point, and that's when Wendy realized. The hotter more he sweats, the more powerful he becomes. Which explains why he smells the way he does.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me damn it, come at me!" He takes to the air again and uses his explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado that builds up on oxygen. Wendy began with her counter attack. She begins swinging her hands building up wind around her.

"HOWITZER IMPACT"

"WAVE WIND"

When the two collided, it formed a massive tornado with fire mixed in it. The tornado dispersed, sending a powerful wind in its surroundings. Shattering the glass from the windows in the tall buildings. Both students are bruised, and their clothes are ruffled from the impact that sent them hitting the ground so much. How could their headbands stay on after all that who knows?

Bakugou is up and breathing heavily, he's searching to see if his opponent was still standing, and indeed she was. Just a few feet away from him, he could see by the way she's looking, that she hasn't giving up just yet. "She's not down yet" he said to himself.

"Don't think I won't give up, just because of that attack. I'm not as weak as you think I am" she stated.

Bakugou takes a deep breath. Also getting very irritated.

He launches and starts spinning himself around with explosions headed towards her, thus creating an explosion wheel. Wendy charges at him, creating a whirlwind around her right leg. She then propels herself towards her target. Bakugou made a mistake in stopping the wheel, when at the same time as he did. A powerful kick of wind was sent straight at his abdomen.

"SKY ARROW"

Wendy took this chance to take off is headband before her kick sent him a couple of feet away. She is now tired, she has the headband to finish this match. All she must do now is make it to the Goal Gate.

"Where is the Goal Gate?" She looks around, runs to the end of the road of the buildings that was damaged. Turned the next corner and there it was, it had a big sign that says, "GOAL GATE" with the Principals face plastered on it. She sweat dropped at the look of it, "Of Course, that's the gate alright."

She didn't advance to the gate just yet, because what she heard next indicated that it was not over.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET SHORTY" Wendy turned around to see him flying in the air with the help of his explosions. "I'M A BLOW ASS UP SO BAD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET BACK UP."

He stopped flying and now falling to where she is, he then creates a sphere of light between his hands. Wendy starts to breathe in the air around her. "Sky Dragon's…" at the same time Bakugou's attack exploded into a large-scale flash.

"STUN GRENADE"

"ROAAR!"

On impact, Bakugou was blinded by his on attack, and was blown back to the end of the road where the fight started.

Wendy was looking to see if he was completely down, she saw him on the ground breathing steadily. He wasn't moving so, that confirmed that he was knocked out.

She wasted no time as she dashed to the Goal Gate. When she crossed, a bell rung.

 _Examination of Wendy Marvel_

 _Wendy vs. Bakugou_

 _Wendy Wins._

* * *

To say that everyone was in utter shock would be an understatement. They were speechless. Well except for Chelia.

"Alright" Recovery Girl started. "I will go meet Bakugou and Wendy in the infirmary. You two should get to your place in about five-to-ten-minutes." She said, pointing at Todoroki and Chelia. They both nodded. Recovery Girl then walked out.

"Let's have a great match okay, no holding back" Chelia said.

"Yeah, no holding back"

She smiled and strolled out of the door after Recovery Girl. The students were still quiet, All Might and Mr. Aizawa was just standing there looking at the monitors, as if they were searching for something. Principal Nezu was intrigued with Wendy and wonder what else she could do.

Then one of the Class 1-A students attempted to lift the mood from the quietness.

"Well, we can clearly see from this match today that,…."

"Denki, I wouldn't if I were you"

"..she'd completely _blew_ him away"

Everyone turned towards him, Jiro began laughing out loud, Mr. Aizawa shook his head knowing one of his student was going to say something sooner or later.

"What, too soon" Denki asked nonchalantly.

"If he heard that, he would have blasted you" Sero says to him.

 **Okay everyone, again I know I'm late with an update. Sorry! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **For this fight, I don't know what came over my mind. I was just typing up the ideas that was in my head. Also, brainstorming them on my tablet. Tell me what you think about the outcome.**

 **Now,** _ **I have a question to all of FT Fans. I know I'm not the only one, but we have never seen Mermaid Heels Master. During the GMG, we saw every master, except for Mermaid Heels. I imagined her as an elegant woman, warm hearted, but you know still badass. I wish Hiro Mashima stated their guild master before ending FT.**_


End file.
